Don't Go
by Marie T. Brennan
Summary: Will she or won't she? well let's find out. Parker 's it too: BB of course.


Don't Go

"Booth I'm leaving". Those were the words that were still hauntingly in Booth's ears from her…as he lay awake in his bed. "When"? He'd asked barely able to breath. His knees almost buckled and caused him to hit the floor when she'd said tomorrow. It was 11:40 p.m. now. He'd been lying here since 9:30 after an escaladed argument with Temperance in her apartment about the matter then storming out abruptly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sat alone in her living room. His words still echoing in her ears now. "Fine, I mean nothing to you. My mistake in thinking we had something here between us. I guess I was wrong about us. Whatever I have better things to do now"! That's what he'd said. She hoped that he was just saying that out of hurt and didn't really want to believe otherwise. Then he'd walked out slamming the apartment door. I can't just leave it like this she thought. I need him to know this isn't what he's thinking. She hesitated a moment, then grabbed her keys, purse, and jacket. Locking the door on her way out.

Soon she was standing in front of his door. She knocked and got no response, none just silence. The only sound was the soft breeze blowing in that D.C. night. Go figure Tempe it's midnight why the heck would he answer he probably knows it's you anyway. A thought struck her she still had his apartment key. Well, that would provide an acceptable excuse when she did get in that she had forgotten to give back his key before she left. She put the key in the lock and opened his door and stepped inside.

She searched his apartment. When she finally made it to his room she noticed his unmade bed, the lights out except for a dim light back in the kitchen. She dropped her purse and keys on the table and turned on a lamp next to the couch. She decided she would wait for him tonight. He was definitely worth waiting for. She told herself with a sigh, even if she didn't get any sleep tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth was at her apartment door in no time, he unlocked her door and entered no doubt she'd probably be asleep. He started to look around. Hmm no Bones, he had noticed. What if she'd left early after what he'd said he wouldn't blame her. He tried her cell before leaving and heard a distinct ringing in the kitchen. She'd left it there. She must not have left yet, but she still wasn't here.

Tired as hell, when he sulked back into his apartment, after his little chase Bones adventure. Upon walking in he saw a light on that he knew he hadn't left on. Then he glanced towards the kitchen and saw her purse and keys on the table. He suddenly knew this is where she had gone. Oh man she's here now? Why he thought a puzzled look on his face. Then from the living room opposite him he heard her.

"Booth please, don't be mad that I'm here, but I needed to talk to you

'. Damn he thought I really don't need her to be here tonight and be able to tell that she actually hurt me with what she'd said. Did she have more hurtful things to say now? She was leaning on the wall at the kitchen entrance now. He wanted so badly to cross the room and take her into his arms. He couldn't though and he knew it as much as it hurt. She was giving up and she was leaving him now.

"Oh hey Bones I thought you had left already. Don't you remember we already did talk"? He said it a little too harsh for both their liking. She heard the pain and anger in his voice now and flinched slightly, but recovered quickly before he noticed.

"I told you I wasn't leaving until tomorrow night. I would've told you if I was leaving sooner. I wouldn't lie to you about something this serious or ever for that matter". He nodded and they sat down on the couch facing each other.

"You told me that I thought you meant nothing to me, that we meant nothing. How dare you make accusations at me like that Seeley Booth"! She was raising her voice and was pissed off completely now that she was here confronting him, and right now she didn't really care about the tone of her voice rising like this.

"You did not have the right to tell me why I was doing something especially something of that nature. I was leaving because of work Booth not because I was leaving you or anybody else, part of my frustration with may have went into that but it was never the major reason". He opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't say a word Booth I'm not finished yet". He closed his mouth immediately at her words. "I've been hurting, it was too painful the feeling I had for you were too great. I wasn't leaving because you meant nothing. I was leaving because you meant everything. I wanted more and I just wanted time to think about what I was feeling. Every other guy I've dated since I met you I always found wishing he was you. She finished her reasoning with a tired sigh.

She stood and crossed the room to get her purse and jacket to leave. She softly felt his hand encircle her left wrist and turned her towards him. He was closer now than she expected him to be.

"Temperance please just wait a minute". He said to her gently hoping she'd listen now. "now let me say this I listened so let me say this okay"? she nodded slowly not knowing where this conversation was headed.

"I'm sorry for the things I said earlier you were right I didn't have the right to say them to you like I did. I was angry but it's still no excuse for my behavior-" she then cut him off,

"It's okay Booth, it doesn't matter anymore". She said sadly with a sigh.

"No! Bones you don't seem to understand. Come here please don't go"

His tone startled her for a second then she recovered. "Why Booth"?

"Dammit Bones because I love you"! he said with his hand on her arm then he ran his hand down her arm and laced their fingers together.

Adding quietly "I really, really do and I'm not saying it to solely make you stay, but I do want you here to stay with me. Walk out that door tonight Temperance Brennan and I will still be waiting for you when you get back no matter what happens".

She dropped his hand then. He swore his heart must have stopped at that moment in time, he didn't feel like he could breath now. Then she surprised him. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder. He smiled and returned her embrace.

"Seeley why'd you wait so long to tell me"?

His first name on her lips sounded so sweet. She'd never used his first name before and God it felt good right now. She was so amazing to him.

""I'm not sure thought you'd kick my ass into oblivion".

She pulled away from and he suddenly missed her touch. She looked at him, staring with her beautiful eyes. Then she leaned up and softly kissed him on the lips. The sweetest of touches. He took her in his arms and kissed her a second time. He grabbed her hand and lead her to his room. It was late and they needed sleep nothing more. Laying in his bed head on his chest, he kissed her forehead before asking:

"so you my girl now"?

"always" she replied before succumbing to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a year since she had moved in with Booth. Rebecca and Booth had a more convient schedule worked out so Parker was with Booth and Brennan more often. Parker suddenly came bouncing down the hall with a soccer ball.

"Bones I'm ready for my game"!

"okay grab a jacket and call your Dad to tell him we're leaving".

Parker went to the closet and grabbed a jacket like Brennan said to him. Then the phone rang Parker jumped over to the phone and answered it.

"Hhhheeelllloooo? Oh hi Jack! Okay hang on a minute I'll get her.

"Moooom phone"! Parker called to Brennan who was at the other end of their house. Brennan stopped dead in her tracks forgetting what she was even doing. Had Parker just called her Mom??

Parker saw her walk to him " sorry Bones, I didn't mean to make you mad…"

"Parker that's fine if that's what you're comfortable with". She said ruffling his blonde curls and smiled at him, which he of course returned.

She grabbed the phone off the countertop "Brennan. Oh…hi Jack hmm she didn't? Okay why don't you come to Parker's game then. Jennings Park yes alright then.bye". she said hanging up the phone.

"Hey Angela and Jack are coming to your game"

"cool oops I have to go call Daddy like you said".

Parker then made a mad dash for the phone. H was excited Brennan could tell. She walked back to her room smiling.

"Hi Daddy!! Guess what? Mom said Angela and Jack are coming to my game. It's soooo cool"

"That's great bud put Bones on the phone for a second".

"Mom hurry up Dad wants to talk to you. Um okay, sorry Daddy we're late Mom can't talk she lost her keys and anyway see you at the park bye Daddy"!!! Parker hung up quickly dragging Brennan to the car.

Booth was in his office. Seeing the time he dashed to put files away and turn off his computer for the day. On his way out he flew right by a very confused looking Deputy Director Cullen at his speed. He saw Angela and dropped down next to her on the bleachers.

"you know you're late right"?

"Yeah Ange I know where's Bones"?

"Down there with Jack and Parker".

He looked down there and sure enough he saw Bones knelt in front of Parker talking to him. Then he saw her point toward him and Angela. Upon seeing him Brennan, and Parker both looked shocked to see him sitting there. Parker smiled then looked at Brennan nodded hugged her and waved to Jack and took off for the field. Brennan and Jack returned sitting down. Brennan went past him to sit down.

" Booth we need to talk tonight after dinner".

Booth gulped she was not happy…and he seemed to have done something to tick her off. Oh great he thought. He frowned looking a bit guilty. She said practically nothing to him during the course of Parker's game. Parker scored two goal and his team won 3-1.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at home after the game Parker was still beaming from the game. Parker was bounding off to the bathroom to get cleaned up for dinner.

"Parker put your science homework in my office so we can look at it after dinner"

"okay will do Mom", he nodded and she smiled back at him. Her smiled faded quickly when she looked back at Booth who was on the couch in the living room watching ESPN.

"are you too busy or can you possibly make dinner while I take a shower and call my brother"?

That was the first thing she'd said since they'd sat down at Parker's game earlier.he hopped off the couch and walked to the kitchen

"of course I will, don't worry I'll take care of it"

He moved to kiss her before she left and she turned her head so he got her cheek instead of her lips. Yep she's still mad. She walked off with a sigh. After dinner Booth asked Parker where his homework was.

"Oh…well Mom and I did it before dinner in her office because she's really smart" Parker grinned up at his father.

Booth looked at her. She chose that moment to avert her eyes to the carpet suddenly finding it interesting.

"alright Parker go get ready for bed" he was about to protest then walked down to his room reluctantly.

Meanwhile Brennan was clearing the table from dinner when Booth came up behind her. She tensed immediately when he put his hands on her waist. "babe I'll take care of these",

"okay, I'll…be in my office".

Parker walked in her office a short while later after she'd sat down at her desk with an open case file. She was read it when he padded inside dressed in gray sweatpants and a spider man tee shirt. He climbed on her lap. She suddenly noticed him and closed the case file abruptly before he saw any of the pictures of their latest case victim.

"hey bud what's up, you going to bed now"?

He nodded. "can we read now Mom"?

She smiled at him. "Let's give your Dad a turn tonight. Go have him read to you tonight. We'll read tomorrow afternoon if you like"? he nodded and hugged her tight.

"are you mad at Daddy, Mom"?

Sh had to laugh "Hmm tell your Dad to stop using you as a messenger. Goodnight. We'll have pancakes in the morning, okay"?

He nodded vigorously " Love you Mom"

She was touched "love you too". Then he walked down to his room. Booth had been in the hall and had heard the whole conversation. Brennan was coming out of the bathroom a half an hour later when she noticed Booth was coming in their bedroom from the main door. Great, it's almost time to talk to him she thought.

"Booth can you hand me those"?

She asked him pointing at a small Dartmouth tee shirt and gray pants. "sure sweetheart" he said smiling. Maybe she's in a better mood now…She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. Okay he thought maybe not. Then a few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. She felt a little more refreshed now. Then she remembered she still had to have a talk with him about the game.

She saw him. He was sitting on their bed looking over some papers. Most likely for a case she assumed. She almost smiled. "Booth we need to talk now" she tried to not sound demanding.

"Yeah, I figured we probably did", he said slightly wincing at what was to come next. She sat down on their bed. She took the files from him, and discarded them on the floor next to the bed on her side.

"Seeley, you can't be late like you were today for Parker's game. It's not fair to him when you make promises then break them. He gets disappointed, I get angry, and you well late. I had to go down there and talk to him today. Thankfully you finally showed up when I was finishing up talking to him about the whole thing. Then you were pretty silent through the whole game as well". She placed a hand his thigh gently, with a soft smile

"I know I should have left the second he called me and I didn't".

"Yes you should have but I'm not the one who needs your apology and you know it".

He simply nodded in agreement.

"I know Babe I'll do it first thing tomorrow. How was the rest of your day….Mom?"

Brennan looked up with a shy smile that was rare.

"oh that sort of happened this afternoon. I told him it was alright if that's what he wanted to say", she finished remembering the hand on his thigh now and moving it. He grabbed her hand though, then suddenly pulled her towards him by her waist and she laughed quietly. He kissed her passionately on the lips.

He whispered quietly "God Bones I've missed you".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth rushed into the Jeffersonian. Angela was the first person he saw.

"Booth you alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah sure where's birthday Bones at?" he sounded panicked.

"She left already to pick up Parker and then, Russ and Amy and the girls house to drop off something from her Dad. She should be home in about an hour."

"Angela, I have something I need your help with then."

"Alright this sounds exciting what is it?" They walked off towards the artist's office both grinning.

An hour later, Brennan was in their apartment typing up a case report. She was waiting for Booth to get home from work. When he came in she saw Angela standing behind him. Parker and Brennan looked at each other. Confusion was evident on both of their faces. Then she turned to Booth. "Booth what's going on?"

"Well I thought that Parker could spend some time with Jack and Angela tonight. What do you say Bud want to?" Parker nodded vigorously. "I'll get my stuff". Then he raced off towards his bedroom. "I'll go help him with that" said Angela slipping past Brennan.

"How was my favorite girl's birthday?" he said lacing his fingers with hers.

"Well it was alright. Why are you having Parker go with Ange and Jack tonight". She asked suspiciously. "Well I thought you and I could go out tonight, unless you don't-"

"I thought you would never ask. I was hoping that was the reason." She responded leaning forward and kissing him quickly. She looked down at their interlaced hands and ran her thumb across his hand softly. "I almost thought you'd forgotten."

Placing a soft kiss to her lips he whispered in her ear. "Never".

Okay we're ready" said Angela returning with a backpack and a very giddy Parker in tow. Brennan dropped Booth's hand and knelt to Parker's level "have fun with Jack and Angela Parker. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon Love you 'kay?"

"Love you to mom. See you tomorrows then". Adding "bye daddy love you too." Then Angela and Parker disappeared out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth had put in a movie after they'd returned from dinner. They were laying on the couch wrapped up in each other watching the movie. Booth suddenly called out to her "Temperance?" she looked up at him with the use of her first name in such a serious tone.

"Seeley is everything alright?"

He sat up and smiled. He simply did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He couldn't form a coherent thought so he pushed the small velvet box towards her on the coffee table. "Marry me Bones" In all honesty he'd never been more scared in his life.

She opened the box and saw that it was empty. She frowned and looked at him confused.

"well Bones you have to say yes first". He said hopeful.

"yes".' She responded and then kissed him deeply. Pulling away she asked "did you really think I'd turn you down because I thought you'd never ask?" she said sounding relieved that he finally had asked her.

"I thought you'd say no at first but then again I just couldn't resist asking anyway."

"Hmm so Seeley I guess this makes you mine now then."

"Always and forever".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In their bedroom Brennan was reading a book waiting for Booth to come to bed. Suddenly the lights went out. She walked back down the hall. Fearing the storm a bit now. She called out to him. She suddenly jumped at the soundof the thunder. Then he appeared in the doorway in front of her. "Come here". He said pulling her into his arms. Adding "it'll be alright". They went over to their bed. He tugged off his shirt and pants and threw them towards the laundry basket. She pulled off her jeans and sweater as well. She replaced them with just a simple t-shirt and they both got into bed. The thunder crashed loudly.

"Come on , move over here Bones let me hold you". He told her so softly while stroking her hair softly. He pressed his lips to her temple then he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She heard the thunder strike again; it was a few hours late in the darkness of their bedroom. "Its okay im right here shh". He's right she thought he always is right here. She hadn't even realized he'd been awake then. He saw something in her eyes now. "Hey Babe what's the matter?"

"it's nothing, not important or anything." She then got up and walked toward the window silently. Getting up he wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. "Come back to bed" hed said, she sighed and nodded. She got back into bed and laid her head on his chest. He just put an arm around her . She'd agreed to marry him. Wow this was amazing. She felt safe now so she let go of the worry and fear. Yes she was definitely _home_.


End file.
